1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device such as a portable type personal computer or word processor, and more particularly to an electronic device where an optional part unit can be removed by a sliding movement, and also to an assembling method of an operating device for performing the removal operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some lap top type personal computers have such a structure that a battery pack (a optional part unit) may be detachably inserted into the upper part of the box-shaped case, as shown, for instance, by a user's manual of TOSHIBA's T1600 Portable Personal Computer and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No.64-54369.
Some such lap top personal computers employ a structure that the battery pack having been incorporated into the case, is locked or unlocked by the operation of a slide.
Generally, such a structure comprises a recess provided at the area of the upper surface of the case that is near the edge where two walls intersect w th each other, a passageway formed in the widthwise direction of the case by the wall of the recess, and a wall of the case facing the wall of the recess. The passageway has a first opening at its one wall communicating with the space of the recess, and a second opening communicating with the exterior of the case. The recess receives the battery pack, a knob unit is incorporated into the passageway.
The knob unit has a slider slidably inserted into the passageway, a first coupling portion formed on the slider, and a knob projecting out of the slider and fitted into the second opening. The first coupling portion of the knob unit exposed through the first opening to the space in the recess. The knob is slidably inserted into the second opening.
The battery pack has a second coupling portion at a position corresponding to the position of the first coupling portion. The first and second coupling portions are brought into engagement with each other by a sliding movement of the slider and thereby lock the battery pack in the recess. When the engagement of the coupling portions is released by the sliding movement of the slider, the lock of the battery pack is released.
To incorporate the knob unit into the passageway, both the slider and the knob are inserted from the space of the recess through the first opening into the passageway, and then the knob is fitted into the second opening, while the slider is inserted into the passageway.
Since the knob unit has such a structure that its knob projects out of the slider, the knob tends to hit various portions of the passageway when the slider is inserted into the passageway. Therefore, it is troublesome to incorporate the knob unit into the case.
In addition, since the knob can be removed with respect to the second opening, the knob unit having been incorporated tends to get out of the second opening. Therefore, a structure which prevents the knob unit from getting out of the second opening must be provided.